Inventive concepts relate to an insert for a semiconductor package and a testing apparatus including the same and, more particularly, to an insert provided in a testing tray for receiving a semiconductor package and a testing apparatus including the same.
Semiconductor chips are commonly encapsulated to ensure protection from external environmental factors. The encapsulation is shaped into a semiconductor package shape in a packaging process. Following the performance of certain reliability tests such as an electrical characteristic test or a burn-in test, assuming the tests are a success, the resulting semiconductor packages are designated for customers. During manufacture and test, the semiconductor packages are commonly transferred on a test tray. An insert constructed and arranged for receiving the semiconductor package may be provided in the test tray.